No Need For Wishes
by Kathrynew30
Summary: James and Logan think about their unnamed show on Nickelodeon, the night before they might find their missing puzzle piece. "Logan, I want this to work out for us."


**Basically a drabble, while trying to work through my writers block. I will say that this came about by me stargazing a couple nights ago and saw a few shooting stars. Apparently, super starry nights help with my writing. But I'm still struggling with Watch The Sun Come Up, so it may end soon. Maybe. But I hope people enjoy this. It is fluffy and there's no slash. Just a friend fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"James?" Logan calls out through James' house.<p>

Setting his keys on the table, he keeps calling out to his friend, wondering where he is. He knows he's home because his car is in the driveway and Logan sees his phone and keys on the kitchen counter.

After making a quick round through the house, there is no James to be found. So, he plops down on the couch, confused as to where he could be, but then he notices the backdoor is unlocked.

Standing up, he makes his way to the door, glancing out the window to see James lying on a blanket, staring up at the sky. It's times like these that Logan is glad the two of them have keys to each other's places, because he knew James was in one of his "question life" moods and really, Logan is just glad James isn't just sulking on the couch.

Quietly, he makes his way outside and towards James, who is too focused on looking at the stars to notice Logan walking to him.

Logan is eventually standing by James, but James doesn't give any sign that he knows Logan is there until he speaks up. "What's gonna happen with us?"

"With who?"

"This show. Everything. You, me, and Carlos."

Sighing, Logan moves to lie down next to James, making James move over to give them each room. "I have no idea, dude. Tomorrow is kind of the day we find out."

"Do you think we'll find him?"

And Logan knows who James is talking about. They've been searching around for the final guy for their still-unnamed show on Nickelodeon. Curt had the part, but Scott and the other boys knew something was wrong with it. Even Curt knew there was something off.

So, they scrapped their pilot they had shot, and went on the hunt for the guy who will complete it. But tomorrow is their last day of auditions. Well, they know there will probably be more if they can't find him, but Nickelodeon is trying to get them to speed it along, having had this show in the works for nearly three years.

It's a huge weight for them, knowing that if they can't find someone to fill that spot…well then, that's it.

"You know, I think we will. I have this feeling that it's all gonna come together tomorrow."

James sits up on his elbows, to look at Logan. "Really?"

Logan's eyes are fixed on the stars as he nods to James. "Yeah." Finally he turns his head, staring at James' questioning face. "You know how Carlos always says we're like a puzzle missing our final piece? Well, I think we're gonna find that missing piece tomorrow. I don't even know why, but I do."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm not, that's the thing."

"Okay, so what if we don't? What if we're still in the same place we've been for nearly a year?"

"Then we go back to what we were doing before. Trying to get whatever acting jobs we can, until something else comes along. But I don't think that's gonna happen."

"Logan, if this show doesn't work out, is everything gonna change between us all?"

"Between the three of us? Things will change, of course, we won't see each other everyday, but we'll still be friends…And you'll always be my best friend, James." Logan teases James, nudging him. But both of them know it's the truth, they've become like brothers since they met two years ago, when they auditioned for the show together.

"And if the show does happen?"

"Geez, James. You're full of questions tonight."

James just glares at his friend, before lying back down, looking towards the stars again.

"But if it does, then we're gonna have a blast making a show and creating music together. What more do you want?"

"Scott thinks that we will be huge if it happens. That we're gonna be playing shows in front of huge crowds in other countries and shows in Times Square."

"Yeah, well Scott also thinks he's gonna win an Oscar."

"You don't think it will happen?" Logan doesn't even need to see James, to know he's frowning.

"Dude, I have no idea. We could be playing shows in front of fans in like Germany or something and they'd be singing our songs in English. Or we could just be a show on Nick that also sings some songs here and there."

Letting out a long sigh, James doesn't say anything back and lets a silence fill the air between the two of them.

Turning his head to look at James, Logan can see how James' eyebrows are furrowed and it shows just how deep in thought he is.

"Well, I think we'll be big. If you're right about tomorrow, then I'll be right about this," he finally says, breaking the silence.

Logan raises an eyebrow, even though James isn't looking at him to see it. "Are we making a bet?"

Chuckling, James finally looks back over at Logan, "No bet, but I honestly think if we can get this show and band together perfectly, we're gonna make it big. Though, I don't think it will be overnight. Maybe like after our first album. Or if we get picked up for a third season of the show."

"James, we don't even have a name, let alone the other member of our band."

"It could happen though."

"It could." But Logan's voice doesn't give much hope to the idea.

"Logan Henderson, are you becoming a pessimist on me?" James smirks over at him, while Logan just rolls his eyes.

"No. It really could happen. Or we could end up doing our own things. Maybe Carlos will make it on Broadway instead. And you'll be on your own, playing in front of thousands of German fans. And maybe I'll be acting in the movie that will get Scott his Oscar."

They fall back into their silence again, because James knows that Logan's right. Not so much on what could happen, but that those are all possibilities for them, if this thing they've been striving to get for two years doesn't happen.

James eyes move back to the night sky above them. "Logan, I want this to work out for us." His voice is just a small whisper.

"I know," and Logan's voice matches James'. "Me too." Because he does. He wants it all to work out. He wants to be able to work with Carlos, James, and the guy they've yet to find, everyday. And sing amazing songs together that will draw in thousands of fans, from all over the world.

He'd give anything to play a concert with his best friends in Times Square and to get picked up for a third season for whatever show he's on. He'd love it to get picked up for a fifth season even.

But unfortunately, everything around them is filled with uncertainty right now. They could have an amazing job, or they'll go back to being unemployed actors, getting whatever role they can.

"This feeling about tomorrow and this guy, how sure do you feel?"

Logan contemplates the question for a second before replying, "One-hundred and twenty percent sure…and your feeling about us being big, how sure are you?"

James doesn't even have to think about his answer, he just smiles, "One-hundred and twenty percent sure."

They both turn to face each other, both wearing similar grins, before gazing back at the stars. It's a second later, when they both see the same thing in the sky.

"Shooting star!" James points up at where it had just went past and Logan's grin couldn't get any bigger at this point.

"We have to make a wish."

Both boys close their eyes, knowing what their wish is for, though they don't need it, because they are both one-hundred and twenty percent sure that they will come true.


End file.
